Existing mass transit vehicles, such as buses and trains, display destination and other signs for the purpose of conveying information to passengers who use the mass transit vehicles. Destination signs inform passengers who are outside or inside of the vehicle of the route information (route number and description). These signs may transmit information through a variety of display mechanisms. A destination sign may utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs), flip dot technology, or liquid crystal displays (LCDs), for example, in order to present alpha numeric information to passengers. Some destination signs may be found placed at the front of a mass transit vehicle over the windshield. Such destination signs are mounted to the existing vehicle structure via, for example, mounting brackets. Other destination signs may be found on the inside sides of the transportation vehicle as well.
Typically, conventional destination signs utilize a conventional frame assembly constructed of steel or aluminum sheet metal to house the sign and other components. The sheet metal housing is generally constructed in a rectangular box to form a front opening. The opening may be covered with a transparent material so as to enclose the entire housing while still allowing passengers to read the alpha numeric characters generated by the sign within the housing. Various components are mounted to the inside of the housing in order to prevent the components from shifting or breaking during vehicle movement and vibration. Such conventional destination signs, which are constructed of steel or aluminum sheet metal, are generally stand-alone units, which are shipped and mounted to the mass transit vehicle as a single piece.
Drawbacks of prior destination signs surface when different size signage is required. That is, for each different size sign completely different sheet metal stampings and foldings must be created to provide a frame to house the LCD, LED or flip-dot assemblies as well as the electronics associated therewith. Furthermore, fastener holes for holding metal screws must be carefully measured and aligned for each different size frame so that the fit and finish of the frame is accurate. Overall each different size destination sign frame will comprise a multitude of different parts that require detailed time consuming manufacturing assembly and welding processes even if the technology of each sign is basically the same.
What is needed is a simplified destination sign frame that requires fewer unique parts and measurements, which provides a quality destination sign structure that accommodates various destination sign sizes.